A Very Merry Christmas 2 : What If?
by kateofallpeople
Summary: Draco Malfoy watches from a distance as a girl he previously despised turns a small group of students left at school for the holidays into a cheerful almost family. Curious, he comes closer until she pulls him into the festivities, and captures his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there, readers. I'm back. And I have your AVMC sequel, right here. Well, the first part of it anyway. I do like to write as I go... anyway. I'm hoping this sequel gets to be as popular and well-read as its predecessor, and I'm also hoping that I reach new readers with this one as well. AVMC was fluffy, adorable, and full of things that all good young relationships should be full of. This sequel, though, is going to be a little different. For the first thing - it's a What If? kind of deal, focusing on what would have happened if Draco had been too scared/nervous to write his name on the list. You'll see a lot more confusion run through him, a lot of torn feelings. One chapter will reflect more on the Holidays at Malfoy Manor, and it might get a little dark. Keep your chins up though, as when Hermione finally discovers what Draco's been up to, and that he's been quietly watching from the sidelines, she'll get a few ideas that will bring this story the Holiday cheer it needs. Second, it's almost all from Draco's POV. I wanted this to have his biting, dry humor in parts, and the sarcasm is going to work out nicely. Third, things are going to be a little switched - Draco is somewhat a scrooge in the beginning, with his opinions only being changed by a certain bushy haired Gryffindor. Without any further ado, in _March_, here is A Very Merry Christmas 2 - What If? **

* * *

Draco Malfoy tossed the ball of flame again and again, watching as it rose into the air and fell back down again. He sometimes stopped it just inches from the stone floor of the dungeons, a move that made the petite brunette named Pansy squeal with laughter, slapping his knee or turning her head up to look at him. He never really looked back - Pansy was an article of convenience, a girl that had long had feelings for him; feelings of which he did not return. When at last the ball flickered out, the last of the spell having been used up in the past few minutes, he heard her whine.

"Aww, Draco. That was fun."

"I suppose." He pushed her not-too-gently off of his lap, rising to return to his dormitory. He had a letter to write. "Blaise, I'll be out again later. Come find me if you need me."

"What's happening?" Blaise rolled his head to face the blonde, his eyelids fluttering open.

"I'm going back into the dormitory. I'm writing to my parents."

"Why in hell would you do that?"

Pansy had, at this point, left the room. With this, Draco felt that he could finally speak freely.

"I'm not going home for the holidays."

"Where are you going, then?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here."

For the first time all night, Blaise lifted himself fully. "Are you mad?"

"Possibly. But even you'll know, staying at school has got to be better than dealing with Mother and Father at home."

His friend seemed to consider this for only a moment. "Yeah, that's probably true. Why can't you just come with me?"

"I don't want to be a burden. And I think I'll enjoy the solitude. There are only near twenty students staying every year, and I can use the time to... rest."

"Whatever suits you. Have at that letter then, it's not going to write itself."

And when Draco sat to write the letter, he felt good. No Pansy, no Blaise. No Crabbe or Goyle. Just two weeks basically to himself - two weeks in which almost every member of Slytherin would vacate the dungeons, and he could have some peace and quiet at last.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Draco's dreams of the next few weeks were momentarily interrupted. The Granger girl had risen from her seat and stormed off, obviously upset at something Potter or Weasley said to her. For only a second, he felt a stab of pity. She did not, even though she was a mudblood, deserve the sometimes cruel treatment they laid on her - using her for work, or for things that they could not do themselves. He shook his head, returning to his plate. What was he thinking? It was still Granger. One of those blasted Gryffindors.

* * *

When he stepped into the Slytherin common room that night, eager to jump into bed and rest himself, he heard whispers from the smallest first year to the wisest seventh year. He looked around for fellow sixth years - Crabbe, Goyle, even Pansy - but could not find a one. He took a seat next to a younger girl, who made a point of turning her head away from him as soon as he sat. Puzzled, he stood again, crossing the room to the stairs that would take him to his dormitory. The door was open, which was curious, and he heard Blaise talking to Crabbe and Goyle in hushed tones. None of the three seemed to realize that he was standing just outside.

"The thing is... this isn't like Draco." Blaise seemed curious.

"We know. He doesn't like school." Whilst Crabbe seemed clueless.

"That's my point, idiots. So why on earth is he staying?"

"No idea." Goyle wasn't even making an effort. That was so like him.

"Me either. But we have no hope of figuring it out this way. We can try to weasel it out of him before we leave tomorrow, but... it really would be pointless then, wouldn't it? It's too late for him to decide to go with any of us."

"Right. So why are we here?" Goyle sounded like his mouth was full of food. It probably was.

"That's... you know, forget this ever happened. Back to your business. I'm going mad."

Draco took that moment to step inside. "You've already _gone_ mad, Zabini. And you should probably think twice about sneaking around me, or I might feel the need to Confund your brains out."

"Right. Draco. Hello."

He laughed, a hearty laugh as he had not laughed in days. "Your meeting may have worked better if I had some hidden reason for staying at the castle, or if I hadn't come back from the library so early. But alas..." He sat on his bed, looking back at Blaise. "Shut your mouth. You're gaping."

Blaise raised his jaw. He hated when Malfoy did that.

* * *

But Malfoy had been lying slightly when he said he'd been at the Library. Yes, it was true that he'd been frequenting the place over the past few weeks. He'd be embarrassed to admit it to anyone in this damn place, but he was absolutely fascinated with history. It was not so much with lineage or bloodlines, as most were in his house; but more with wars, and historical figures, and events that had changed wizarding history to be as it was now. No, he had not been there tonight. He had messed up his timeline slightly - he'd hoped to finish a chapter or two more in a certain book by that night - but he felt it might be worth it. Tonight, Draco simply went for a walk.

He'd gone by the library only momentarily before noticing something rather odd around the corridors - there were bits of parchment posted outside of classrooms, by the Great Hall, at the bottom of the staircase. He wandered the halls looking for more of them, finding only six or seven on his course. At the last he found, he stopped to actually look at what it said.

It was a sign up, for something. As Draco read the short paragraph penned in pristine handwriting, he realized it was for an activity around school. Reading closer, he learned that the list maker was attempting to plan things for the holiday - traditional Christmas things that anyone who was staying at school would miss, if not at home. There were a few varied names on each list, which he backtracked to read. A few from each house, of each year. It intrigued him. And it really, really got him thinking.

Since he was a child, Christmas at Malfoy Manor had been a boring affair. Distant relatives came and went, an elaborate supper was served, and gifts were exchanged. There was no merriment - no carols, no warmth that one should feel around this time - just a cold exchange of purchases and mixed compliments and complaints. He was puzzled, at first, when he heard Blaise come home in their first year, raving about his time at home, visits with old friends and family, a nice cozy dinner with his mother and her new fiancee. Was that how other people celebrated Christmas? He'd supposed, at the time, that maybe Blaise was a lunatic. But he heard more and more of these stories in the following days, and settled himself to think that his Christmas was the only one in the castle that was not enjoyed thoroughly.

He read all the way through the last list, with details of a first meeting, to discuss plans. He took note of it - he would not go, but he might possibly find one of his ways to listen in - and then laughed when he read the name all the way at the bottom, signing off on the whole thing. Hermione Granger. Of course, it would be a Gryffindor to do something as sticky sweet as this. He momentarily considered writing his own name at the bottom of the others - it might be nice to actually enjoy the holidays for once - but dropped the quill on a string back away from him. It wouldn't do for him to be seen as warm and cuddly. And it certainly wouldn't do to be taking part in these activities when he didn't know a thing about Christmas to begin with.

* * *

**AN: Hooray! First chapter - Check. I know most of you were able to tell, this chapter covers what two chapters covered in AVMC, ignoring the timing of that prologue completely. The rest might be this way - or it might be even days with AVMC. It all depends on what would be happening. Anyway, I seriously hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I'm looking forward to more of this sequel, and for things to actually start happening in the next chapter! Cheers! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Dearest readers, I know I am an absolute failure. Most of you know me for being quick and efficient with my updates, while still maintaining quality. But alas, the 'hiatus' I had intended on taking is taking much longer than I planned. It was only supposed to be a week before we moved, but it's going to end up taking a month, because that's how long it's going to take before the new place is ready/we find another place. I'm terribly sorry. I've made an internal deal with myself to come home at least one night a week for working on these stories that I love so much, and that I hope you love as well. Enjoy! **

Draco could not help but feel vulnerable. Students had all gone home for the holidays - or, most of them, anyway. He however was seated at the very farthest end of a small table of the remaining tenants of Hogwarts. And it was bloody dreadful. Pansy was gone, Crabbe and Goyle had both left, and Blaise was probably enduring another awkward dinner with his mother. And he himself was tapping his foot on the stone floors below him, staring down at his plate and wishing that he could only eat faster. It had been less than a day since he'd seen the lists everywhere, and just a few hours since he decided that the whole thing wasn't worth worrying about anyway. There would be plenty of students left to accompany him around the grounds. Though he had to admit, the lists did have good numbers, and there were very few students left...

* * *

In fact, there was not a single student, from oldest seventh year to tiniest first year, left in the Slytherin dungeons after dinner. He was completely alone. Put off, Draco set around the castle to find himself someone to talk to - even if it meant resorting to talking to some goody Gryffindor or a boring Hufflepuff. At least most Ravenclaws could match his mental abilities. But he found nothing. He couldn't find a single soul wandering the hallways, (Unless of course, ghosts were included. Which they weren't) and Draco was feeling downright... well, he didn't know what to call it, exactly. He'd never really felt too much like that before this moment. He stopped by the library for a few minutes, but could not force himself to become as immersed in the history book as he had just days before.

"It figures... I can't even enjoy a little reading on my own. I just wonder where everyone's gone..."

"Draco Malfoy! Keep your voice down. This is still a library." Madame Pince peeked her head around a shelf to stare at him.

"A rather empty library though, isn't it? I don't see anyone around that I could be disturbing."

"I suppose you're right. Though if you're looking for students, I believe all of them are assembled in the Great Hall. All of them but you, I assume."

"What would they have all gone there for? Weren't we just there for dinner?"

"Well yes, but I think I remember Dumbledore saying something about some sort of meeting for Christmas... didn't matter much to me."

"I didn't think it would matter to me either. Ah, well. Maybe I'll go see what they're up to..."

He slid the book back onto the shelf and walked quickly down the corridors to the first floor. He was going to figure this out, one way or another. Perhaps it was just curiosity...

* * *

"So. There are fourteen of us, we're going to require a little bit of money for supplies the school won't give us... anyone who's old enough will head into Hogsmeade with us on Tuesday. Who has spending money with them?"

He recognized the nasally voice immediately as Granger. In his head, he could almost picture her biting her lip. Anyone who had ever known the girl would be able to tell that it was what she did any time she got nervous. And she had a right to be. Fourteen people was quite a group to pay for, to get everything together for, for whatever it was she was planning. He could have stepped inside - he could have fixed their problems in no time flat, easily. But something tugged at his insides, kept his feet planted firmly just outside and to the side of the large doors. They couldn't be more than forty feet away - they must be sitting at the table. He could picture the lot of them, staring at her. Making her shy. And Hermione Granger herself, standing at a place of power at the head of the table, trying to lead a group that she didn't even know. He could understand how it might have made her nervous. How it might have made her bite her lip. But did it give him a reason to step inside? To make everything a hundred times easier for the mudblood and her little friends?

_I really should stop with the mudblood jokes, though. If she's doing this... for people she doesn't even know? There's got to be something good about the girl. Not that I'd ever muse about it out loud._

A few voices piped up with their small contributions, a few sickles or a galleon. The noise startled him from his thoughts. It would be difficult, but she'd handle it.

"Well, I guess our budget is settled then... small as it is. There's only planning. Tomorrow, Hagrid will take us into the forest to pick out our own tree, we're going to use the Room of Requirement as a sort of gathering place for all of this. We can decorate it tomorrow night, he says there are still plenty of leftover ornaments we can use. After that, we've got plenty of baking, and we'll have a day or two of just playing in the snow. I've written everything else out on a list here, everyone take a slip..."

"Does anyone else have any traditions or ideas they'd like to add?" He heard a few people pipe in their suggestions, and the pause in between made it obvious that she was writing down every one. He thought for a moment about the things they'd been saying - sledding, baking, meals. Shopping, walks in the snow, sitting by the fire. Images filled his head - of things he'd never been a part of. He was roused again by her voice.

"Alright then, everyone back to your rooms, we've been out far too long already. I'm just going to head over to the Room of Requirement to start work on our room... I'll see you all tomorrow at breakfast."

Shuffling and rising made Draco panic - in just seconds, they'd be coming out, and they would see him out here if he didn't move quickly. He rushed down to the dungeons, not looking back once.

* * *

But that night, he could not sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, wishing for once that he didn't sleep in a dungeon, that he could see the stars from his bed. He settled to get up, stretching slightly before sitting in the common room. But sleep would not come. He couldn't get rid of that feeling he'd gotten when he thought they might see him outside - like he'd have gotten caught doing something bad. But was it bad, wanting to hear about the things going on around Hogwarts? Was it bad to be a little curious? He thought not. He thought about a comment Hermione had made... _I guess our budget is settled then... small as it is._ He remembered how he could easily fix that. He had a small sack of money sitting at the bottom of his trunk, unspent. He wouldn't need nearly that much, not for three years at school, and yet he'd gotten it for just a few months. It would go to waste, anyway, and there was something he could use it for, for good...

A few moments later he was creeping up the stairs of the Slytherin dungeons, slightly lighter bag of money in hand. He had set aside a few galleons for Hogsmeade trips and accidentals. If he wasn't going to allow himself to take any part of these things, he could at least make himself help out those he could help, without any inconvenience to himself. An afterthought came to him - maybe if he paid for their activities, Granger wouldn't have any time to catch him in the library all day.

* * *

_Hermione woke early. It was not unusual for the petite brunette - she had always been an early riser, and with the castle being empty, the quiet was deliciously calming. For a year or so now, she'd been rising early to mosey around the corridors, further acquainting herself with the stone walls and portraits surrounding her. She showered and dressed, stepping out to walk the halls a bit before breakfast. When the portrait of the fat lady swung forward, however, Hermione was shaken from her daily routine. Instead of an empty hallway before her, there was indeed a hallway - with something floating in the center of it. Curious, she stepped towards the purple velvet bag, reaching one hand out to read the tag attached to it. _

_Hermione - For Christmas Things_

_The bag dropped into her hand as soon as she read her name aloud. When the fabric hit her palm, it was immediately evident what it contained - money. And from the weight, it was not a small amount. She read the tag again, trying to decipher whose handwriting it might have been. But after a moment, she decided that she couldn't possibly figure out who it might have been - she didn't personally know anyone who had stayed back. She wouldn't know their handwriting. She'd have to bring it up at the meeting. She opened the bag and her eyes widened. Inside was over 30 Galleons, accented by a sparkle of a few silver sickles and bronze knuts. It was more wizarding money than she'd ever seen, besides anything Harry carried. She took the bag back into her dormitory and continued her work, a slightly puzzled look plastered on her face the entire day. _

_

* * *

_**AN: Okay, there you go. Another update. Hopefully I'll have another one soon. I'm a terrible updater, what with this move and everything. I think about my readers every day though, so don't fret! I won't leave you alone! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Back again for another random update. This one will hopefully be a bit longer. Like I'd said before, AVMC2 is going to be considerably shorter, and a bit different, and basically no lemon, but it'll all work out in the end. Alright then, enjoy! Oh wait, also. Slight typo. The sum of money that Draco put in the bag is MUCH higher than I typed in - add an extra zero to the end. I'll make note of it in here. In american muggle currency, it's over three thousand dollars... enough for a _very_ merry Christmas... hahahah. **

She shook the bag again the next morning. The weight of the coins in the bag was unbelievable - almost unreal. And yet, it had come to her from nowhere - floating in the hall. She shook it a second time. Still there. The coins clanking against each other left a sickened feeling in her stomach - someone in the castle was putting a great sum of money into these silly little activities she'd put together, and they wouldn't even accept recognition. When, after a few minutes of debate, she finally counted out every last knut, she came to a total of 323 galleons, 64 sickles, and 38 knuts. It took her breath away - it was an incredible amount of money, and there weren't many people she could imagine doing something like this... she set the bag back in her trunk. She'd bring it to tonight's meet up and ask if anyone there had done it. She had to find out the secret.

* * *

Draco, however, was her mysterious benefactor, though he'd never admit it to another living creature. Or any dead ones, either. By the next morning, he too was left with a sickening feeling - not because he'd given away the money, that he was still confused but proud about - but because he realized that at one point, she might find out that it was him. It was disgusting - the thought of Granger pouring out unwelcome thanks, asking him why on earth he'd done it, when he didn't even know why himself. What would he say to her? To anyone? She would, of course, tell the entire population of Hogwarts - naturally a big mouthed troublemaker. He couldn't even begin to think of what his friends might think or say - what any other Slytherins might say, to be honest.

He dismissed the feeling. Somehow, what he had done justified itself - he had donated money that he didn't need, to where it was desperately needed. Even if he wasn't personally celebrating the holiday, he could at least keep everyone else out of his hair for a while with their things. He'd never been much of a jolly person himself, really. Christmas around Malfoy Manor was similar to a business meeting - people spoke little except to their favorites, dressed in stuffy suits and dresses, ate an elegant dinner, and exchanged extravagant gifts. It almost seemed like they were buying each other's loyalty - it was probably closer to that than any sort of celebration. He remembered many a Christmas when he barely left his room at all, save for the feast and his parents bribes to remain 'happy' around the relatives. Now that - that would leave anyone with a sick stomach.

He rose from bed, dressing and brushing back his hair before going for a walk around the castle. He'd have gone outside, but it was snowing like crazy and bloody cold even inside. He took his breakfast at the very last second before it disappeared from the table and stepped down to the kitchens for some coffee, and made his way through the corridors, ignorning portraits and shuffling his feet. Days were full of this since everyone else left - every other student in the castle, down to the last other remaining Slytherin, was off with Granger, doing whatever it was they were doing that day. He climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower, leaning back against a wall and feeling the freezing wind against his cheeks. Maybe this wasn't the best idea - maybe he should just head back down to the dungeons. It was nearly lunch, anyway. On is way down, however, he noticed something out the window. It was twenty or so figures, trekking across the deep snow between the castle and the edges of the forbidden forest. They were accompanied by, at obvious glance, the half-giant Hagrid, who was dragging a rather large tree behind him. He could see a mane of bushy hair leading the back, having fallen out of a shabby cap, even shabbier gloves spilling from the pockets of an ancient coat.

He stood there just a moment, observing the others in line before turning to leave.

* * *

It was bloody cold, even with her oldest, warmest coat pulled tight around her shoulders. Her gloves had gotten soaked from picking through trees, finding imperfections and problems with almost every one. It had taken nearly all morning to find even this one - unusually tall, with a deep bottom and a wide size. It was a bit crooked, and not nearly as full as she would have liked, but it would do.

"Come on, everyone. Lunch is in just ten minutes, and it would do you well to get out of these wet clothes..."

She looked up towards the stone walls ahead of her, and for a moment, she could have sworn she saw a flash of something pale colored flashing out of a window. She shook her head. It was _Hogwarts_, after all. Magic castle and whatnot. When at last they'd reached the castle, Hermione took Hagrid and a few students to the room of requirement to put the tree in place. Retreating to her own dormitory as many students already had, Hermione peeled off her wet clothes and replaced them with tight black pants and her favorite slightly-bigger-than-she-needed creme sweater. It was amazingly soft, and though she'd had it for ages, it still looked brand new. She had it in three colors. It was a necessity, she'd told herself when she'd bought them in a muggle boutique over a previous Christmas break. Definitely a necessity. And cozy.

She flew down the stairs two at a time - there would be hot soup with today's lunch. She was most excited about it.

* * *

Draco was now alone in the large, sparsely decorated room. There was a fireplace, a few chairs, a decent kitchen, and the tree.

The tip of his wand was pressed against his thigh - as long as he kept in contact, he remained mostly invisible. He preferred it that way. He should have been at lunch, but he doubted that anyone would notice that he wasn't there anyway - most people hadn't noticed that he was still even in the castle. He removed the wand from his leg, flicking it this way and that, making minor improvements - a larger fireplace. Softer chairs. Cleaner kitchen, bigger stove and oven. Garlands. And last, the tree. It was, to be honest, a little pathetic. And he'd seen how hard Granger was trying. He could find a way to make this make sense somehow...

He touched his wand to the tree, and watched as it became fuller, taller, and greener. The scent of pine grew stronger. It was a vast improvement. He was pleased. And he'd finally come up with the excuse that he should do this to make up for all of the trouble he'd caused her over the years - obviously, she cared a little bit more about other people than arrogant Potter or brainless Weasley.

There was a creak, and he whipped the wand to his leg again, muttering the incantation as quietly as he possibly could. Someone was entering the room, and he was still inside and not entirely out of sight. He couldn't risk moving now to hide, it would only make a noise. He turned his head slightly, noticing that he could see a slight movement in the air around where his hair was - something that now-visible Hermione could have seen, as well. She stepped into the kitchen, removed a pair of scissors from a lower drawer, and turned toward the door, stopping just ten feet from himself to look at the tree that he'd just made quite different.

"But... I, how? It was... you were... perhaps it's just the light playing tricks on my eyes. But I could have sworn this tree wasn't nearly so nice just half an hour ago. And where did these garlands come from? And the fireplace is enormous. I suppose I may be going mad... I am talking to myself after all." She giggled slightly, then froze.

_Shit. She saw me. She sees me. Am I still invisible? _

"Hello? I saw a movement... is it just a ghost? Of course... it must just be a ghost or something... though I'd be able to see a ghost, really... some other bit of magic, perhaps... everyone else is downstairs eating, I believe..."

She stepped towards the door, looking around once more before leaving. He let out a breath, letting the wand tip fall from his leg. That was close - too close. And yet, he still wondered what it might have been like if she knew that it had all been him.

* * *

He snuck in. Draco couldn't help it - he had to know what all was going on here. He practiced the spell a bit more that afternoon, and then followed a third year girl into the room of requirement. It was darker now, but the glow of the fireplace did look nice across the room. He didn't dare sit in a chair - someone could have sat on him, and that would be disastrous. He instead crouched low in a corner, away from the busiest areas of the room, but still able to see all around it. There was hot chocolate - Hermione stirred it every minute or so, obviously having made it herself. Students with questions automatically went to her. From present ideas to schedule confusion to anything else in the world, she seemed to have everything under control. That was such a Granger move.

He sat silently, watching the afternoon and night fold out before him. They decorated the tree, Hermione magicked the star to the top. This, however, was almost depressing. He noticed only two things - that everyone else was celebrating, hugging and talking about Christmas, while Hermione couldn't even pull up a proper smile. Her lips were shut tight, there was no happy glint in her eye, and she stood with her hands clasped in front of her. She was reserved, almost, where earlier she'd been the center of the party. He followed her line of sight up to the star. She'd put it up there herself... but by magic. He thought for a while, and came up with the idea that she was possibly upset because she didn't do it by hand. As students began trickling out, she was soon the last one in the room besides himself. Thinking that she was alone, he saw her posing smile fall, her hands dropping to her sides. She looked back up to the topper, a look of frustration on her face. He suddenly knew what he had to do - but he had to do it quick. As soon as she turned her head, he flicked his wand toward the star, then brought it quickly back to himself. He heard the metallic clatter of the star hitting the stone floor, and she immediately spun around to see what the noise was.

She stepped over to the star, picking it up and brushing it off before looking to the top of the tree.

"How did that... oh well. I suppose I'll just put it up again tomorrow..."

She turned away again, and Draco turned two tall coat hangers into a ladder, whispering as low as he could and becoming invisible once more. She heard the movement and turned again, confused as ever. She smiled. He smiled, though she could not see who had done it.

She stepped towards the ladder, pushing it against the wall next to the tree. She climbed to the top, placing the star delicately - and by hand - onto the top. Her smile broke out, wide and bright, and it took everything in Draco not to say something, or move his wand to reveal himself, or do _something_. But again, he told himself he couldn't, sneaking quietly out just a few minutes after she left.

* * *

**AN: There's your update... I'll keep updating as often as I can. Cheers! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Back! Remember, this fic is going to be a LOT shorter than the original AVMC. I'm only really posting it because everyone wanted a sequel and I already started it... if you're new to this fic, hello! This fic goes hand in hand with another of mine - A Very Merry Christmas. You should go read that one as soon as you're done with this one, or right now and come back to this one, because that's A: One of my favorite fics I've ever written and B: The original of this here fic of goodness. Okay. Until then, here's the next chapter, as I feel like it's time to start getting into the Christmas spirit again. **

**

* * *

**He couldn't help it - he'd snuck in again. Draco couldn't help but want to watch - he'd admitted to himself the previous night that he'd developed quite the crush on Hermione Granger. It was so wrong in so many ways, and yet he couldn't help but admire her - she had nice skin. And nice eyes. And of course, the rest of her body wasn't exactly an eyesore. He'd followed her into the room, walking closely so as to not be walked into by any of the students following a ways behind her. She took a seat next to the fire and the students that filled the room behind her all took seats around the room, playing Exploding Snap or wizards Chess or a number of other games, laughing and talking about Christmas memories.

It was funny to see them all like that - a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin on the chess board, smiling the whole time. A member of each house playing Exploding Snap against each other. But Hermione, of course, sat by herself with a book perched on her lap, a quill and parchment in front of her. As if she knew he was watching, she picked up the quill and began scratching away at the parchment, scribbling things down and making a list of some sort. Dare he get closer? Of course. He had to. He stood up from his place in the corner, watching his own feet closely to make sure his Disillusionment Charm was still working properly. It was. He walked quickly and quietly towards her fireside setup at the side of the room, peering down at the bit of parchment in front of her.

It was just a set of plans - activities for the holidays, baking, lists of materials she needed - nothing too complicated, and yet it seemed that the work she'd need to do would be tremendous. How was she getting money for all of these things? How would she be able to set all of this up on her own? It was _Granger_, she was incredibly accomplished and whatnot, but it seemed like work for an army, not for a young woman who only wanted to enjoy the holidays herself. Draco thought of a sack of gold galleons at the bottom of his trunk - galleons he had for no other reason than convenience. And wasn't it convenient that this girl he'd taken such an interest in needed a sum of money? He waited until she finished and walked away, long after the other students had left, and he followed her out the door and into the depths of the castle.

In one particular corridor, a particular piee of parchment slid out of Hermione's bookbag and onto the stone floor silently. Draco took the opportunity to pick it up - it had taken her nearly an hour to write out - and stuffed it into his pocket. He'd return it to her tomorrow, somehow.

* * *

He spotted her at breakfast, looking frantic. She was asking about the list - one he had stowed in his robes, along with a small bag of currency he intended to slip into her bag. He rose from the table as he saw her finishing and stood just outside the doors, ready to 'run into her' as she was leaving. He only needed to wait a moment, but he almost missed her - thankfully, she ran into _him_.

"Malfoy!"

"Hermione."

"I... you used my name."

"It is your name, and I should call you such. In a rush, are we?"

"I lost something - a very important list. And if I don't find it it'll take forever to redo and I'll have to think up things all over again..."

He grinned. "Could it, perhaps, be this bit of parchment here?" He watched her eyes widen.

"Where did you get that?"

"Went for a walk around the castle early this morning - found it on the ground."

"Can I have it?"

"Of course. It's yours, and obviously important."

"This is..." she snatched it from his hand, inspecting it for any signs of tampering. "Thank you, Mal- Draco."

"You're welcome."

She spun around, but not before he could grab her bag - and slip the money inside. "And Hermione? Happy holidays."

She let a small smile slip across her lips before turning again to walk down the hallway, looking back at him once with that smile still on her face.

* * *

"You didn't." She slammed her bag down next to him on the cubby in the library - _damn_ that thing was heavy and full - and held up a small bag. Ah.

"I did." It was a small, emerald green velvet bag containing roughly forty Galleons - enough to fully fund her Holiday plans.

"I can't take this! Draco, why would you do such a thing?"

"I'm assuming you didn't read the note inside. And how do you know it's even mine?"

"Note? And you were the only person who got near me or my bag today."

"You didn't even open it? Silly girl, there's a little letter in there. An explanation, of sorts."

"I... it doesn't matter!"

"Oh, but it does."

She fumed, rolling her eyes at him and turning to walk away. He noticed she'd taken the bag with her. Good.

* * *

Granger,

I found this sitting around in my trunk - sort of - and I figured you could use it more. I heard what you're doing about the Holidays, and while I am the only student left in the castle who didn't sign my name, I think it only appropriate if I help out in some small way. I know the school itself can't really help you, and you can't really ask money from children, either. Don't mention it - really. Happy Christmas.

_Hermione was trying to get the attention of a small Slytherin girl. She was busy cleaning up an egg on the floor that she'd dropped on her way to Hermione - the baking was nearly done and students were slowly trickling out of the room, calling their goodbye's to her from across the room. Hermione found herself exhausted after her long night of baking - but she'd been secretly too happy inside. She had the money to purchase what she needed for the rest of the activities. She finally caught the girls eye and laughed._

_"Eleanor, I think I have something special for you to do."_

_"Pardon?" She pushed up her glasses, cocking her head to the side._

_"There's something you need to bring to Draco Malfoy. Just... part of something he left somewhere. Do you think you could do that for me?"_

_"I suppose. Should I tell him it's from you?"_

_"Tell him it's from all of us."_

_Hermione slid a single chocolate chip cookie off the sheet and onto a bit of plastic wrap, sealing it up. She smiled, tying it with a bit of green ribbon she had from the gift wrapping things._

_"A cookie?"_

_"Yes, Eleanor. A cookie. I have a theory that Draco Malfoy may not be as much of a scrooge as he makes us think he is."_

_"He gave me one of his special quills one day when a stupid boy smashed mine. He told me to keep it. Do you know how much those quills are?"_

_"I bet they're expensive. And that just proves my point! If he was really as mean as he makes himself out to be, he wouldn't have given us..."_

_"Given us what?"_

_Damn. "Something. Something that's going to make all of our plans possible."_

_"All of them?"_

_"Oh yes."_

_The girl pocketed the cookie, grabbing her own small bag and running out of the room towards the dungeons. There was still an hour until lights out and Hermione took her time finishing the last batch of cookies, stacking them all by flavor and cleaning up._

_She took her time walking towards the Gryffindor common rooms. Most students were in bed already and Hermione had always enjoyed the castle like this - quiet._

_She rounded the last corner to the portrait of the Fat Lady and nearly stopped breathing. Draco was leaning against the wall, speaking in low voices to said portrait, and eating bits of something from his pocket. The Cookie. _

He heard her coming before he saw her. The cookie was nearly gone now, just bits wrapped up in the plastic in his coat pocket. He'd been waiting for her for nearly thirty minutes, but he'd have waited twice that and more if he'd had to.

"If you don't mind me, I have a talk to have with Miss Granger."

The Fat Lady grinned, shaking her head slightly. "Just try not to upset her."

"And why would I do that?"

"When do you not?"

Draco glanced at her again, shaking his own head. "You're probably right. I should probaby change that soon... only thing she's ever personally done against me is hit me for calling her something foul. She's not really all that bad. I like the attitude."

"You do now - you haven't had to deal with her impatience at a slow moving portrait such as myself."

"She's always been impatient. Comes with the territory." He stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"I know you're there, Granger." He'd seen her step around the corner, and just as soon jump back around it.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Why did you send me a cookie?"

"I felt it appropriate. You've paid for everything - made it all possible. I'm trying to include you as much as I can without ruining the scrooge reputation you have."

"It was welcome - though next time, you could use more chocolate chips."

She peered around the corner to glare at him. He laughed, walking around the corner to join her. The Fat Lady looked disappointed - surely, she'd have liked to know what was going on between two sixth years in a dim corridor, after lights out. Draco smiled at Hermione, who just rolled her eyes.

"Honestly. Hermione. It wasn't a big deal. Just... thanks for the cookie."

"You're not getting off that easy, then. If you expect me to accept over forty galleons for a few christmas activities, you have to show up to at least one."

"I doubt that that will happen."

"The girl who brought you the cookie? Eleanor? She's informed a boy in your house to have you up and ready to go by eight tomorrow morning."

"And why on earth would I do that?"

"The Hogsmeade trip. If your money is being spent, you should probably come with me and at least assist me in carrying a few bags. Since you're feeling like such a right gentleman, it's the least you can do. Though, a butterbeer wouldn't hurt."

His eyes widened. Had Hermione Granger just suggested they spend time together? He verbalized the thought and she nodded. "Yes. Possibly. We're the only sixth years left at Hogwarts this year, both of us under presumably bad circumstances, and despite our past I think we should at least get to know each other."

"Know thine enemy. Right, Granger. Eight tomorrow morning." He gave her a mock salute and walked past her in the hallway, peeking back just once to watch her disappear around the corner.


End file.
